Strength, Dedication, and Bravery
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Dedicated to the teachers of Sandy Hook who were and are strong, their dedication to the students and their safety, and their bravery, alive or not. Emily is a teacher when Sandy Hook started. This is more of a dedication, not so much about the book, I just wanted these angels to be remembered.


Summary: Emily's a teacher at Sandy Hook. Since I already did Parents and inside the action, I decided to do teachers, next however is sisters. Dedicated to all the victims of sandy hook, living or not. For those who have died, RIP.

First, let's remember them:

Charlotte Bacon, 6

Daniel Barden, 7

Rachel Davino, 29

Olivia Engel, 6

Josephine Gay, 7

Ana Marquez-Greene, 6

Dylan Hockley, 6

Dawn Hochsprung, 47

Madeleine Hsu, 6

Catherine Hubbard, 6

Chase Kowalski, 7

Jesse Lewis, 6

James Mattioli, 6

Grace McDonnell, 7

Anne Marie Murphy, 52

Emilie Parker, 6

Jack Pinto, 6

Noah Pozner, 6

Caroline Previdi, 6

Jessica Rekos, 6

Avielle Richman, 6

Lauren Rousseau, 30

Mary Sherlach, 56

Victoria Soto,27

Benjamin Wheeler, 6

Allison Wyatt, 6

May you RIP. And to the families, hope one day you will be reunited. Happy holidays to you (and to those reading)!

Emily

I was teaching at Sandy Hook. Jayden was at home with our daughter, Tess. It was about 9:30. I can hear the gunshots in the hallway.

_Gunshots…..I wish I done more….._

My students were asking me questions. They were wondering what was going on, what was that noise.

"Everyone into the closet. We got to be really quiet. Promise me that you will be quiet. I love all of you. Just stay in the closet. It'll be okay! I love all of you!" I said calmly. There wouldn't be enough room for me to stay in there with them, but it was the safest bet I had.

I rushed them into the back closet. I locked the door with a key. There was nothing dangerous in there, but I needed them safe. I started moving furniture in front of the door. We had a few metal pieces of furniture that I used. The metal would provide more safety.

I turned the lights off, hiding behind the door.

I had more metal by the closet. I hope they will be safe. I had the key hidden in the desk and left a note on the desk saying where the key was, using a code that we determined in a meeting a few years ago.

I thought about many things. I was thinking about Tess. I thought about how many victims there were. I thought about what I would say to the parents if I confront them. How do you explain that someone came in and killed your child? I would hate hearing that about Tess.

A few hours passed by. It's been a while since I heard the last shot. The kids in the closet were getting scared.

Someone knocked on the door.

"POLICE!" They shouted.

"Show me your badge." I ordered.

They flashed me there badge. I let them in.

"Where are the children, is everyone alright?" One of them asked.

"Yes, everyone is safe." I said with a smile.

"Is it over?" I asked going for the key.

"We think so. There hasn't been anymore gunfire." They said.

"How many?" I asked.

"How many what?" They responded.

"Deaths? How many Deaths?" I muttered.

"28. His mom, him, 6 staff, 20 students." He said.

I just couldn't place it. Parents sent their children here, parents showed their trust to everyone by sending their most precious thing out into the world. And the staff here were amazing. They did nothing but help me and others. I sighed, and moved the metal from the door.

If I could change events, I would give my life for all those special people.

I unlocked the door and did a head count of all the children. Everyone was here and alive. I gave each and everyone of them a hug.

"Did we do good?" One of the little boys asked.

I nodded.

"You did very good." I said.

I know I should've been in there with them, should've squeezed in with them. I would change that moment, but I had to keep them safe, so I knew I needed to move the furniture, knew I had to guard the door, but the children were so alone, so afraid. A few kids had come out crying and that just broke my heart….

I walked them all out. I had them close their eyes and we walked in a line. I could see blood. I could see some of the staff dead by the entrance, and all I could think about is their strength. Their dedication. Their bravery. I silently saluted their acts. They gave their lives for these children, and that is an amazing deed that even I am impressed with. They are amazing people...

"I'll take you to your parents." I said.

I wanted to make sure they got to their parents safely.

I found all of their parents and handed them over, saying how they were well behaved.

I saw Jayden holding our one year old. I hugged both of them.

I mourned each and every one of the victims. I didn't know who was lost at that moment, but I mourned. I saw their family in tears as they couldn't find their son or daughter. I felt sorry. I saw some adults who I recognized from pictures. These were children of some of the staff….

Once i found out the victims, it made it worse…..

Rest in Peace Sandy Hook Victims….

**This was sort of a last minute thing, but I was planning it for a while. I was crying while writing this, but I'm not sure if you will. But let me explain a bit. **

**So I am currently majoring in education for preschool aged children, and we do go out and teach at a real center along side a teacher. I know if someone entered the school with the intent to hurt the kids, I would try to stop them, even if it meant losing my life. I would sacrifice my life for those children and those teachers as well since the way they died was tragic. I know for me, learning to being a teacher, and eventually being able to teach is exciting for me. I know if the children at the center I teach at, or any child, was put in danger, I would do anything to prevent it because it's just who I am. I wish I could stop the events of 12/14 and I wish that 12/14 didn't happen. Kids are just full of spirit. They're typically happy and don't deserve to die. **

**Imagine. You're sitting in a class and a man wants to come in and wants to kill you and your friends. How would that feel. I know for me it'd be scary. Think for a 5, 6, 7, or 8 year old. Think of the witnesses, or the teachers. Think of the parents. Remember the victims. That's all I can ask of you. Feel free to do more in their memory if you wish. **

**I hope these children and teachers had a great life, and to the families, happy holidays and you guys are true definition of strength. **

**-BaybieBlue**


End file.
